Buu and His Girl
by SerenBunny
Summary: After taking a flight Buu finds a girl and her dog. After saving them she joins him and Hercule in their little family, but how long with there peace last?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am taking this thing off of hiatus, and will have another chapter up by the 15th of July! (2008)

* * *

Flying to a town looking for some humans to eat, or other fun to be had, Buu hears a small barking sound coming from an abandoned building. Confused at the sound he flies down and begins to blast things away until he sees a small grey puppy down and a bundle next to it.

"Who you? Why you not running away from Buu?" He asked as he bent down to look at the puppy.

The puppy looked at Buu than at the still bundle and then back at Buu before it began to whine.

"Don't worry puppy, Buu help!" Buu said as he picked up the bundle and puppy up with care and flew to his house where Hercule was.

When Hercule saw Buu, he began to wonder what he was going when he saw what he was carrying.

"Hey Buu what's that?" Hercule asked as Buu landed next to him.

"Buu do not know. I saw this puppy and it did not run away but started to cry. Buu not like it when puppy cried and Buu think it was crying for Buu to help this." He said as he held up the bundle and Hercule gasped and turned pale as a delicate feminine hand fell out of it limply.

"Buu! That is a girl! Quick put her down!" Hercule said as Buu put the girl down and then hercule began to take away the brown material that was covering the person and then covered Buu's eyes. "She does not have any clothes Buu! Do you think you could get some?"

"Buu do anything for friend!" Buu said as he blasted off and Hercule began to tend to her wound.

A few minutes later Buu came back with two racks of clothes and put them beside hercule who was bandaging up the girl.

"Thank you Buu." Hercule said as he grabbed the nearest descent length skirt, top, and out them on her.

"Buu glad to help!" Buu said happily, as he began to look at the dog.

"Buu do you think you could, ahh, heal this girl?" Hercule asked as Buu looked from the puppy to the girl.

"Buu try." He said as he began to concentrate on healing her.

Her long blonde hair that was matted with blood quickly became blood and dirt free as her eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of dark blue orbs. The puppy began to bark happily as soon as it saw its mistress was well and began to lick her hand.

"Hi B how u doing?" She asked weakly with a soft voice.

"Hello Miss ahh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Hercule said as he stood beside her and put his hand out for her to take.

"That is because I did not throw it." She scowled but then when the dogs' ears went back she accepted his hand. "Sorry bout that just a little tired, my names Kimberley-Ann. And you are?"

"My name is Hercule Satan, the world's strongest fighter and the 1 who saved the world from cell." He said grinning with pride.

"And the guy beside you is?" She questioned.

"Buu I am. Why were you hurt and red?" Buu asked innocently with a worried look on his face.

"I was just walking B when the building next to me collapsed." She explained.

"Now then Kimberley-Ann I was wondering if you had any family that you stay with that would be worried about you." Hercule added as he sat down on the dusty ground

"Please don't call me Kimberley-Ann it's too long just call me Kim and no I don't since my family was killed a few months back in a plane crash." She said and picked up her puppy and began to stroke its fur. "Hey, aren't you that pink guy everyone's running from?"

"Yeah he is but ah, he's turned good now!" Hercule said with a large smile of his face.

* * *

Else where.

* * *

"Good? The majin Buu has turned good?" A mysterious green being somewhere above earth wondered as it looked at them.

"Yes, I believe that is what has happened. Hercule Christopher Satan and made Majin Buu good but there is a problem." Another one this time blue said as it walked over a pool of water.

"What problem is that? That everything is now mucked up and we have no entertainment?" A yellow one said as it sat down on a blue chair.

"No the girl, she his keeping something from them and when bad Buu comes out she will ether help to save the world or." The blue on cut off with a sigh.

"Or what?" Questioned the green one.

The blue one sighed. "Or destroys it."

* * *

HI! How you guys doing! This is my first Buu fic and if someone could review and tell me how it is I would be so grateful!

Anyway this is the thing. Yes people the thing! You get to vote whether the girl; helps save the world or destroy it. Ohh and she have to go with a Buu but I don't know which one so you guys can vote on that!

Oh and can you guess who the green, blue and yellow things are? If you do Ill give you a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberley looked at the strange pink being and the loud moustached man before shaking her head. "Sorry for the way I behaved, its just, the last few hours have been pretty jumpy, plus with the whole history this country has with strange things, it can shock ya."

Hercule nodded to her, before turning to Buu. "Hey Buu, ya wanna go get us some lunch?"

"Can you take me back to the town? No offence or nothing but I've got a lot more to do there than here." Kimberley asked as Buu prepared to blast off.

Buu nodded and grabbed her around the waist before Hercule grabbed the dog and threw himself onto his back.

A short time later.

Buu stopped out side a building complex, letting Hercule slide from his back and Kimberley go from his arms.

"Whoa, that was, whoa!" She breathed, before her hands went to her hair to try and fix the mess. "So, you guys wanna come in for some juice, something to eat?"

"We'd love to, if it isn't too much of an imposition." Hercule agreed and was half way up the stairs.

* * *

With the Dragon Ball Z gang.

* * *

"So he just- disappeared?" Yamcha asked the group before throwing himself onto the couch. "Huh. And you guys can get a lock on his Ki?"

Goku shook his spiky head. "Nope, and since he can mask it, we have no idea where he is. The only good news—"

"How can not knowing where that monster is be good news!?" Chi-Chi demanded as she appeared with Bulma in the living room where all of the Z fighters were standing, including Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Means that he isn't killing or destroying anyone or thing." Goku finished. "Has anyone seen Gohan?"

Piccolo looked to where is previous change had been before pricking his ears. "He's talking with the Satan girl."

Chi-Chi got the 'gran babies!!' look in her eyes, giving Goku worry before he zipped out of there and interrupted their inttero—I mean, discussion.

"Whoa guys! Calm down!" Goku laughed as Videl held her fist over Gohan. "What's with all the fighting? You'll have soon enough once we find Buu."

"Have you found him yet?" Videl asked, releasing Gohan (or Sayaman as he kept calling himself.)

"Not, not yet, but there haven't been anymore sudden destruction of property-" BOOM "except for what Vegeta blows up." Goku grinned, and then slapped the two on the back. "C'mon guys, lighten up. We'll beat 'em!"

All three walked into the Capsule Corp building, with Goku trailing a little behind.

'I hope.'

* * *

Else where. Else when.

* * *

The three beings looked to one another.

The yellow one turned to the blue. "What can you see?"

The blue one turns to the pool of water, before it begins to ripple.

_One – the girl spills coffee onto the buffoon._

_Two – the dog bits Goku on the behind._

_Three – two hooligans shoot the dog._

_Four – Buu changes from rage._

_Five – the girl lies still._

_Six – the saviours of earth gather in the higher plane._

_Seven – the great Kai gives his life to help the fight._

_Eight – the girl throws herself onto the beam between the great destroyer, and the great protector._

_Nine – the girl lies still again, but the outcome is split. One half shows Buu kneeing beside her in great pain, anguish and sorrow. The other shows his smirking in revenge before extracting it, destroying the world._

After a great silence blue turns to them and solemnly announces. "Strange things, my friend, strange, wonderful, dangerous things."


End file.
